Numb
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: YAOI. Desafio Queen of Hearts - Arrependimento. Por Konoha, daria sua vida. Daria qualquer coisa. Menos Sasuke. E não saberia dizer quando foi que esse elo que os unia se tornara uma maldição.


Disclamair: Naruto não me pertence, blá blá blá.

* * *

><p>Fanfic escrita em 2009 para o Desafio Queen of Hearts no Forum FFSOLUMDB. Mil anos que não acompanho Naruto, completamente ciente de que a fanfic não segue mais os caminhos do mangá, mas enfim... Tenho um orgulho especial desse filhote, tá? =P

* * *

><p><strong>Desafio Queen of Hearts<br>**

**Tema: Arrependimento**

* * *

><p>Naruto fechava os olhos com força, procurando manter a calma e não deixar que toda sua raiva e frustração explodisse de uma vez. <em>Se controle<em>, Tsunade lhe dissera antes de entrarem naquela sala. _No momento em que você disser o que não deve, eles acabarão com você. Se controle, e tudo ficará bem._

E falando parecia fácil. Mas estando ali, na frente daquelas pessoas que pensavam saber, pensavam realmente que entendiam tudo o que acontecia, tudo o que se passava, Naruto não podia deixar de se sentir cada vez mais frustrado.

Eram um monte de velhos que passavam horas e horas sentados naquelas cadeiras, mofando feito mobília antiga, decidindo a base de papéis idiotas o que fazer ou não com a vida dos outros.

_E essa vida_, pensou, sentindo o chakra vermelho queimar em seu peito,_ eles não vão destruir._

- Ele voltou por livre e espontânea vontade. – disse, com uma calma não existente. – Não é coerente condená-lo a morte quando ele se declarou arrependido de seus crimes.

- Ele não se declarou arrependido. – respondeu um dos conselheiros de Konoha com descaso. – Ele voltou como se esperasse ser perdoado de imediato.

- Nós não vamos perdoá-lo de imediato – disse Naruto entre os dentes – Ele pagará devidamente pelos seus crimes, mas condená-lo a morte é descontar em um inocente a raiva por todos os problemas relativamente recentes em Konoha!

- Inocente? Inocente? – disse o outro icrédulo. – Ele foi o responsável pela morte de dois Anbus, sem contar o massacre do Clã Uchiha, que foi, de certa forma, também culpa dele.

- Não se atreva a jogar os crimes do Itachi nas costas do Sasuke! Ele foi a maior vítima de tudo isso, seu filho da mãe, e se você pensar em di-

- Naruto! – Tsunade lhe encarava com a força de seu punho, e ele volta a se sentar, bufando.

- E os dois Anbus, foram os companheiros que teve no Som, Suigetsu e Karin, que mataram. Sasuke não teve nada com isso.

- Fora o fato de tê-los trazido até aqui? – com uma sombrancelha erguida.

- Essas mortes foram um incidente trágico que não pôde ser evitado – disse Tsunade antes que Naruto pudesse começar a berrar – E mesmo que, relativamente – olhou em alerta para o loiro – tenha sido culpa de Uchiha Sasuke, nós não podemos responsabilizá-lo por isso.

Quando ninguém se atreveu a se pronunciar, continuou.

- Pena de morte está fora de questão. Apesar de seu crime ter sido fuga e traição, não há prova nenhuma que ele tenha entregue qualquer informação confidencial sobre Konoha para Orochimaru ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ele partiu por motivos pessoais, e, embora naquela época tenha causado certos danos em alguns de nossos shinobis, não agrediu Konoha de forma alguma.

- Fora o fato de ter tentado matar quem viria a ser o nosso louvado Sexto Hokage? – o veneno e sarcasmo afiados feito uma kunai.

- O seu Sexto Hokage – os olhos de Naruto brilharam em vermelho por um instante – se garante.

* * *

><p>Naruto odiava entrar naquele lugar.<p>

Os olhares que recebia enquanto andava era como se tivesse um holofote lhe focando a cada passo. Dentro daquelas salas mal iluminadas, era como brilhar em um buraco negro. Sua sede por atenção em muito diminuíra desde que se tornara Hokage, e especialmente naquele lugar, gostaria de passar despercebido.

Quando via o estado deplorável dos presos ali, conseguia, por um instante, se esquecer dos crimes hediondos que a maioria deles cometera. Era como se tivessem sido reduzidos a pele e osso, os olhos desprovidos de emoções, miseráveis em sua decadência, sem mais o direito de pensar e agir. Sem mais poder viver.

- Daqui eu sigo sozinho. – disse para os dois Anbus que lhe acompanhavam.

Um deles fez sinal de protestar, mas o outro logo assentiu e se retirou. Então Naruto estava sozinho frente ao corredor que lhe levaria até a cela de Sasuke.

Naruto achava que ainda não acordara do estupor de tudo o que acontecera desde que Sasuke voltara. Era inacreditável que passara tanto tempo tentando trazer seu amigo de volta, e que nunca pensara nas consequências de seu retorno. Sim, sabia que Sasuke era um fugitivo. Sabia que era um Criminoso Classe-S, mas não pensara que o herdeiro Uchiha teria que passar por algo assim.

Se soubesse, talvez não teria se esforçado tanto para tê-lo de volta.

Parando em frente a cela, Naruto tira o seu chapéu de Hokage e encosta a cabeça na grade, observando a figura solitária ali dentro.

Sasuke estava sentado, o corpo inclinado pra frente, as mãos apoiadas sobre o joelho, mexendo inquietamente os selos em seu pulso. A cabeça abaixada, parecia não notar que estava sendo observado.

Naruto sentia um nó se formando em seu peito em pensar em quão destoneante era ver o jovem Uchiha, com todo o seu orgulho e nobreza, sentado no meio daquela imundice, sendo tratado como lixo da mesma forma que todos aqueles outros criminosos. O nó apertava com mais força quando pensava que a culpa era sua.

- Sasuke? – Naruto diz tão baixo, tão suave quanto uma brisa inexistente. E mesmo assim Sasuke se assusta e dá um pulo, olhando de súbito para o loiro parado frente a ele.

Naruto, mesmo um pouco surpreso com a reação, lhe dá um fraco sorriso a baixa a cabeça, desfazendo os jutsus da cela, libertando o moreno. Sasuke lhe observa quietamente, vendo apenas os fios loiros cobrindo os olhos. Só agora notava a longa capa branca e vermelha, estranhamente destoante do mais comum vibrante laranja que o loiro costumava usar. O enorme chapéu descansava no chão, e Sasuke não podia deixar de achar estranho encarar esse novo Naruto. Esse Naruto era adulto. Falava com a mesma afobação daquela época, mas tinha uma certa entonação, uma força, argumentos que iam além do 'é porque é' de quando era gennin. Naruto aprendera a se portar como Hokage, a impor respeito, a ser respeitado. O loiro era hoje, o mais importante shinobi de Konoha, e Sasuke não tinha certeza se saberia como lidar com esse novo Naruto.

Terminando os selos, Naruto abre a grade e dá um passo dentro, finalmente erguendo os olhos e encarando Sasuke.

Dessa vez com um sorriso mais genuíno, estende a mão.

- Vamos pra casa?

* * *

><p>- Desculpe a bagunça, Sasuke. Com essa confusão toda eu não tive tempo de arrumar nada. – diz rindo, a mão coçando as costas da cabeça.<p>

Sasuke ergue a sombrancelha enquanto olha em volta, o caos completamente presente por todos os lados. Duvidava que Naruto tivesse arrumado qualquer coisa, mesmo que tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

- Err... acho que você pode ficar com aquele quarto, depois que eu tirar minhas coisas de lá – diz, apontando a porta a esquerda, no pequeno corredor – a casa só tem dois quartos, então é o único lugar que você pode ficar mesmo. Eu podia ter me mudado pra Torre dos Hokages quando me tornei um, mas sabe, eu preferi ficar aqui mesmo. Aquele lugar é tão grande que eu me perderia do meu quarto até o banheiro, heheh! Err... bem, então... Você está com fome?

Naruto estava tão desconcertado que Sasuke achava quase hilário. Mas ao invés de responder, ele se mantém a mexer nos selos que prendem o seu chakra.

- Naruto. – e numa pergunta silenciosa, ele lhe olha nos olhos.

Uma dor aguda passa pelos olhos azuis, e ele novamente baixa a cabeça. Se aproximando, pega os pulsos de Sasuke em suas mãos e os aperta, como se a pressão pudesse fazê-los desaparecer.

- Me desculpe... me desculpe...

E Sasuke suspira cansado quando Naruto esconde o rosto em seu ombro, lágrimas silenciosas molhando sua blusa. Resignado, ele solta os pulsos e abraça o loiro, tão sem escolha quanto o outro.

- Tudo bem...

Fora ingênuo, não fora? Acreditar que poderia ter tudo de volta apenas por voltar. Acreditar que o perdão lhe seria concedido assim tão fácil. Que poderia voltar a ser o shinobi que era antes.

Naruto se afasta e toca-lhe o rosto, os dedos passando pelo pequeno metal no canto de cada olho, feito de uma poderosa concentração de chakra com o intuito de controlar o sharingan e impedir que ele desperte.

Se lhe perguntassem, Naruto responderia sem hesitar que preferia muito mais os olhos negros de Sasuke do que os vermelhos. Vermelho era o sangue. Era a dor, a vingança acumulada e concentrada na alma de Sasuke, e nos olhos de Naruto, representava o lado machucado do moreno. Mas os olhos negros, esses olhos negros, pareciam tão fracos, tão vulneráveis e tão sem forças pra continuar a lutar que Naruto não podia deixar de achar que talvez o sharingan, por mais cruéis, fossem mais vivos que esses.

- É só por agora... Sasuke... – diz num sussurro, um pedido de desculpas – É só até eu conseguir convencê-los a te libertar...

Sasuke sabia que Naruto estava sendo tão sincero quanto possível. E, ao mesmo tempo, nunca dissera mentira maior.

Mas não tinha mais esperanças, e sequer se importava mais.

- Não se preocupe... – segurava o braço de Naruto com força demais pra ser um mero abraço de conforto, mas mais uma tentativa de auto-controle, uma desesperada tentativa de acreditar nas próprias palavras. – Não faz mais diferença.

E naquelas palavras, Naruto encarou o real Sasuke, não mais a pessoa que ele perseguira durante tanto tempo, não mais o gennin que vira como seu companheiro, rival e amigo. Era Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, orfão maltratado demais pela vida pra ser uma pessoa inteira, desfragmentado em sua essência, sem mais aquela parte tão essencial em sua alma que o tornava apto a se importar.

Naruto sentia, impotente, algo apertar em seu peito, e prometer mais um milhão de vezes, que sim, traria Sasuke de volta, não importava o que acontecesse. Enquanto Sasuke, quieto, prometia pra si mesmo que se conveceria que desde que estivesse ali, presente, o resto não faria mais diferença.

* * *

><p>Sasuke em pouco tempo se habituara a rotina de Naruto.<p>

Todos os dias acordava alguns minutos mais tarde do que deveria para cumprir suas responsabilidades como Hokage, sentava na mesa meio sonolento enquanto preparava o seu ramen, e falava sobre o que quer que lhe passasse pela cabeça. Sasuke fazia pra si mesmo um café da manhã decente, e ouvia indiferente as palavras incoscientes do loiro. Pra Sasuke, nem mesmo Naruto saberia o que estava falando se lhe perguntasse.

O jovem Hokage saía sorrindo, prometendo ao Uchiha que voltaria na hora do almoço para comerem juntos, lhe dizendo para sair e treinar, visitar alguém, ou mesmo dar uma passada na Torre pra vê-lo trabalhando.

Sasuke se perguntava meio irritado se Naruto achava que ele se tornara sua esposa.

Nos primeiros dias, Sasuke caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha, observando as pessoas em volta. Sendo observado pelas pessoas em volta. Era curioso como agora era tratado como um inseto desagradável que precisava ser eliminado, mas ao mesmo tempo intimidador demais para alguém ter coragem de fazer o trabalho.

Há muito deixara de se importar com aquele lugar. Ou com aquelas pessoas.

Era como um ponto negro no meio do nada, desconecto a tudo a sua volta, sem nada que lhe prendesse, segurasse ou sustentasse.

Exceto que havia.

Um único raio de luz que lhe mantinha vivo, uma única coisa que lhe dava certeza de que Konoha valia a pena.

Era quase irônico que depois de Itachi, só lhe restara Naruto.

Chegando no campo de treinamento, ele se mantém parado por alguns minutos. Pensou em criar um bunshin para usá-lo como adversário, até se lembrar que pra criar bunshins, é necessário chakra, e disso, ele não dispõe.

Sem escolha, fecha os olhos e imagina o campo repleto de adversários, como quando no Som, e começa os movimentos.

Choviam folhas ao seu redor, sendo fatiados pelo seu taijutsu que, mesmo não tão em forma, ainda era impecável. Dançava com a suavidade do fogo, queimava, ardia, tão bonito pela sua delicadeza, mas tão agressivo pela sua intensidade. O som era ausente, mas não perdia sequer uma nota. Seu rosto não demonstrava sequer uma emoção, seus olhos tão secos como sua alma, enquanto os inimigos em sua mente começavam a ficar mais e mais fortes.

Sob os olhos fechados, estendia a mão e começava a criar uma chidori, abusando de todo o chakra residente em seu corpo, sentia faíscas lhe roçarem as pernas, e se perguntava com descaso se não era perigoso criar uma chidori daquela intensidade em um treinamento. Todos os seus adversários de repente se tornaram um só, e então ele parte com toda a velocidade que um Uchiha pode ter pra cima de seu inimigo sem rosto. Atravessa o braço através de seu peito, e pode quase sentir o sangue espirrar pelo seu rosto e roupas, e ele sorri, sorri com a satisfação de realizar algo, de terminar, de conseguir. Sorri por ter poder, e por senti-lo. Sorri por usá-lo.

Mas então seus olhos se abrem e o genjutsu se quebra, a ilusão se despedaça ao seu redor como um espelho que reflete repetidamente o seu lado mais fraco.

Patético.

Seus braços limpos caem imóveis ao lado de seu corpo, e ele cai ajoelhado no chão.

A cabeça se abaixa.

E Sasuke sente naquele instante, os últimos vestígios de chakra deixarem seu corpo e voarem, voarem pra bem longe onde ele jamais poderia recuperar.

* * *

><p>Foram dez segundos que Naruto esteve parado na porta, observando, silencioso, Sasuke olhar janela a fora, também pensativo. Foram longos dez segundos.<p>

O Sasuke de antigamente teria notado a presença de Naruto antes mesmo deste chegar. O Sasuke de antigamente não teria esse olhar perdido para o mundo, não estaria tão vulnerável quanto esse estava agora. Se quisesse, Naruto poderia agora mesmo desferir-lhe um ataque em qualquer um de seus pontos vitais e Sasuke cairia morto sem sequer ter tempo de ver quem lhe atacara.

O Sasuke de antigamente não teria necessidade de observar o mundo lá fora de dentro de sua prisão interna.

Silencioso como toda sua experiência como shinobi lhe ensinara a ser até agora, ele se espreita pelas leves sombras causadas pelo crepúsculo e pára atrás de Sasuke. Este dá um quase imperceptível sinal de susto quando seus olhos se encontram pelo reflexo do vidro, e Naruto lhe sorri ternamente, antes de baixar os olhos.

Cada mínima reação de Sasuke era um sinal do que fizera a seu amigo, e isso lhe doía mais do que qualquer Chidori através de seu peito.

Delicadamente, pousa as mãos na cintura do Uchiha, que continua a lhe observar pelo reflexo, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Naruto...?

E parecia que agora, todas as perguntas se baseavam apenas em seu nome. Sasuke nunca fora muito expressivo, nem em gestos e nem em palavras, mas não era como se Naruto não o conhecesse suficientemente pra saber o que cada 'Naruto' significava.

Ele apenas balança a cabeça como se dissesse, 'Está tudo bem', e então abraça Sasuke com mais força.

'_Neste ponto eu não sou tão oposta a eles, Naruto...' _

Não, não estava tudo bem. Porque ele sabia, desde que se tornara Hokage, que o posto de líder não lhe seria assim tão absoluto. Que o Conselho nunca concordara com a decisão da Quinta de lhe nomear Sexto, mas não era como se eles pudessem interferir nessa decisão dela.

Mas podiam atrapalhar.

E o faziam.

Cada decisão importante que tomava era contestada, cada plano de ação era analisada minimamente, até encontrarem uma falha no qual criticar o novo Hokage.

Naruto sabia que seria difícil, mas enquanto tivesse Tsunade lhe apoiando, tinha confiança de que superaria tudo.

'_Eu não vou te apoiar dessa vez'._

E doía. Doía se sentir sozinho.

Sasuke solta os braços em sua cintura e se vira, encarando Naruto. Pra ele, o loiro parecia acabado. Como se uma ventania tivesse passado por ele e levando consigo alguma coisa dali de dentro.

Naruto fecha os olhos e apóia sua testa na de Sasuke, respirando fundo e criando coragem pra dizer o que despedaçara suas convicções.

- ... eles não querem liberar o seu selo. Tsunade-baachan se recusa a ajudar. Eu... não sei mais o que fazer.

Sem noção de seus próprios atos, Sasuke toca o rosto de Naruto quase em fascinação. Como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- Não importa.

Um soluço semi-contido escapa de sua garganta.

- Importa, sim. Eu prometi, eu...

- Naruto.

O loiro começa a balançar levemente a cabeça, e Sasuke reage. Segurando seu queixo com a mão esquerda, lhe beija.

Naruto arregala os olhos azuis, assustado, deslumbrado, e, sem reação, apenas observa os olhos de Sasuke enquanto este dança levemente os lábios sobre os seus.

Sasuke mantém os olhos abertos, fixos nos de Naruto, e continua a acariciar quase curiosamente seus lábios juntos. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, não sabia porque o estava fazendo, mas não lhe parecia importante agora, parar e entender as coisas quando tudo já lhe era tão confuso.

Delicadamente, parte os lábios do outro e morde levemente seu lábio inferior, fazendo finalmente o outro reagir.

Naruto fecha os olhos e com a mão que tinha em sua cintura puxa Sasuke pra mais perto, devorando tanto do moreno quanto possível. Sasuke enlaça os dedos nos fios loiros enquanto é prensado contra o vidro da janela.

Lá fora, o sol se parte sem uma despedida, e a lua chega, quieta feito a noite em seu deslumbre silencioso.

Um pássaro observador abre as asas e levanta vôo para a distância.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dormia feito um anjo.<p>

Era completamente ridículo pensar dessa forma, mas Naruto não conseguia se impedir.

O moreno deitava de lado, as mãos próximas ao rosto de expressão serena, era quase como se não tivesse problema nenhum. Respirava pausadamente, e Naruto correu os dedos por seus cabelos enquanto o observava.

Nunca vira Sasuke dormir tão tranquilo.

Shinobis mal podem dormir, tendo que estar, principalmente a noite, sempre alertas. Qualquer alteração de chakra, ou energia desconhecida por perto o desperta em um instante, e Sasuke sempre fora muito atento. Vê-lo sem a menor proteção a sua volta era quase preocupante.

Naruto lhe beija o rosto, se perguntando quão turbulento deveria estar o seu chakra sob sua pele. Toda aquela energia contida em um corpo, tão pálido, agora tão desligado do mundo exterior.

Naruto tinha medo que um dia toda aquela energia _contida_ implodisse e algo irreparável acontecesse com sua mente e seu corpo. Naruto tinha medo de perder Sasuke pra sempre.

Não era a primeira vez que ele observava o moreno dormir desde que saíra da prisão.

Vez ou outra, Naruto abria a porta do quarto de Sasuke no meio da noite e ali, no vão da porta, observava a inquietação com que o outro descansava. Franzia os olhos, ás vezes movia as mãos a sua frente como se tentasse afastar alguma coisa que lhe perturbava. Mexia muito.

Agora era diferente. Sasuke _dormia_.

Eles não haviam dormido juntos.

Foram beijos longos, profundos, frustados, e Naruto lhe abraçara, abraçara, tocara seu cabelo, beijara seu pescoço... Em algum momento estavam deitados na cama, mas tudo o que trocaram foram carícias delicadas, beijos e sussurros contra o rosto, a testa... até Sasuke, embalado por uma melodia que apenas ele podia ouvir, dormir. E Naruto ficou ali, lhe observando. Não dormira a noite inteira, mas se sentia mais descansado do que nas últimas semanas.

- Sasuke...?

O moreno se mexe levemente, mostrando estar acordado, mas não abre os olhos.

- Eu estou saindo pra trabalhar, okay...? – sussurra tão baixo que quase não pudera ouví-lo.

- Hmm... – acente, e se acomoda de volta a dormir.

Naruto sorri e se retira.

* * *

><p>Algumas semanas depois, Suigetsu fugiu da prisão.<p>

Havia uma pequena confusão por troca de celas naquela divisão, dada a ajuda pedida de um dos países vizinhos a acomodar alguns de seus prisioneiros, e alguns detalhes foram esquecidos. Havia chovido o dia anterior. Não era muita, mas havia água no chão.

Eles só notaram a ausência de alguém cerca de vinte minutos depois, tempo suficiente para qualquer um deles ter ido longe o suficiente para não ser encontrado.

Mais do que isso, Suigetsu ainda teve tempo de fazer uma breve visita ao seu velho companheiro.

- Eu jamais pensei que depois de ser o bichinho de estimação de Orochimaru por tanto tempo, você se tornaria o do Hokage. – foi a primeira coisa que disse quando encontrou Sasuke na casa de Uzumaki. Seu tom era debochado e seu sorriso, ofensivo – Eu pensava mais de você, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke lhe olha com indiferença. Quase como se fosse uma sujeira desagradável em sua sala, mas nada de tamanha importância que não pudesse ser cuidada depois.

- Se você tem a intenção de fugir, ir até a casa do Hokage não é exatamente a escolha mais sensata.

Suigetsu dá um sorriso cínico, e começa a dar lentos passos em direção ao moreno.

-Ahh, mas eu não poderia partir sem me despedir do Sasuke-kun, poderia?

Sasuke apóia a perna esquerda pra trás, mantendo a direita imóvel, adquirindo uma postura defensiva. Com os olhos, dizia a Suigetsu não dar mais nenhum passo em sua direção.

Suigetsu logo nota e ri, parando e mudando de direção, andando pela sala e tocando com descaso os objetos e móveis ali encontrados.

- É... Até que esse lugar não é ruinzinho... Ele te trata feito uma princesinha? Ou será que você se tornou um tipo de empregada?

Sasuke dá as costas com os punhos fechados, inconscientemente deixando as palavras do outro entrarem em seu cérebro pra lhe atormentarem mais tarde.

- Ou você diz o que quer ou cai fora daqui.

- Direto como sempre, neh? Você é tão sem graça, Sasuke... – e dando a volta pela sala, pára frente a Sasuke.

Muito perto.

- Eu vou embora. – disse, sério – Desaparecer feito água quando evapora. Voltar a aparecer só quando ninguém mais se lembrar do meu nome. E então, eu os farei nunca mais se esquecer.

Sasuke ergue uma sombrancelha como se dissesse 'E eu com isso?'

- E, Sasuke... – continua, indiferente – esses selos em você são muito mais poderosos que os que eu tinha. Feitos por dois Hokages e tal... mas não é impossível quebrá-los. Não aqui, não agora. Mas quando estivermos bem longe, dá pra dar um jeito.

- E você acha que eu vou fugir sem chakra pra me defender, confiando em você?

- E você prefere confiar em um imbecil que te mantém em uma coleira?

Se possível, os olhos de Sasuke teriam se tornado vermelhos naquele instante.

- Isso aqui – disse, erguendo os pulsos – não significam nada. Se eu quiser convencer o Hokage a me libertar, eu consigo. Mas eu não vejo porque. Não tenho razão pra fugir, e muito menos motivos pra voltar a ser shinobi de Konoha.

- Mas respirar, Sasuke... Respirar você tem motivos. E quando se acostuma a respirar chakra, é muito difícil saber que você não consegue mais, não é? – se aproximando de Sasuke além do confortável, sussurra – e você pode fingir que não faz diferença. _Claro_ que não faz.

Sasuke se aproxima mais, sua expressão muito mais fria do que sua velha indiferença.

- Você me fez uma proposta e eu recusei. Se você não tem mais nada a dizer, se retire antes que eu faça isso a força.

Suigetsu mordeu o 'como se pudesse' que quase escapara de seus lábios e deu suspiro sofrido, exagerado, _teatral_ demais pra ser considerado frustrado.

Se afastando e andando em direção a porta, se virou mais uma vez antes de desaparecer pra dizer.

- Continue tentando se convencer de que isso aqui é suficiente pra você, Sasuke. Talvez um dia você acredite.

* * *

><p>Era um tique estranho que tinha ás vezes.<p>

Não se lembrava de quando começara, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com péssimas intuições e sensações de desolamento. Era mais ou menos como se sentia quando perdia um jogo. Ou milhares deles.

A Quinta Hokage batia a caneta repetidamente na mesa de madeira de seu escritório, como um tique-taque desordenado e irritante. Esperava algo que não queria que viesse.

- Tsunade-baachan?

Riu desanimada pra si mesmo. Claro. Naruto.

- Sim, Hokage-sama?

E ele ri, coçando a cabeça como se os tempos fossem os mesmos de antes, como se ela ainda era Hokage, e ele, o ninja bagunceiro que só queria missões de verdade.

- Não me chame assim, baachan...

Ela ri, e lhe convida a sentar – O que te traz aqui, Naruto?

Ele se senta, inquieto, e demora uns instantes antes de começar a falar.

- Baachan... Já fazem meses que o Sasuke está preso... Era pra ser temporário, não era? Já não é hora pra reunirmos o conselho novamente e insistirmos para que ele seja solto?

Ela baixa a cabeça. Claro, só podia ser isso. Que mais seria?

A vida de Naruto passara a gravitar em torno de Sasuke como se fosse a única coisa que existisse. E no fundo, sempre fora assim.

- Ele tem se comportado bem, Naruto? Sem incidentes, ataques, ou crises de qualquer tipo? – perguntou num tom baixo.

E ele se apressou em responder.

- Tem sim, Baachan. Chega a ser impressionante. Não reclama, não briga, implica comigo ás vezes, mas bem... É o Sasuke-baka, neh? Não podia ser de outro jeito! – e esse tom feliz era de partir o coração.

Ainda quietamente, indaga novamente:

- Se está tudo sob controle, Naruto, então pra quê soltá-lo?

E o choque e perplexidade em seu rosto era quase impagável. Se não fosse tão cruel.

- Porque havia um acordo, Tsunade... O lacre era apenas temporário... Lembra? Você disse que não concordava em libertá-lo, mas os últimos meses provaram que ele pode sim ser digno de confiança outra vez! Talvez não voltar a ser ninja, mas apenas...

- Apenas o que, Naruto? Apenas devolver-lhe o que ele precisa pra voltar a ser quem era? O prodigio Uchiha que quer mais do que Konoha pode oferecer?

- Ele não tem motivos pra atacar Konoha nov-

- E não tem motivos para defendê-la também! – e o silência se instala, tenso e pesado. – Se ele não fez nada até agora, é porque não precisa de seu chakra. Se ele não vai voltar a ser ninja, não há porque liberar seu poder. Se ele tem se mantido calmo até então, Naruto, então é melhor que continue assim.

Seus olhos, presos, pareciam rodar em círculos feito de chakra como o Rasengan, concentrados, quietos, reprimidos. Perigosos.

- Um motivo, Naruto. Me dê um motivo bom o suficiente. Me convença de que ele não fugirá, não usará seu chakra, e que você não se arrependerá de confiar nele mais uma vez. Me dê um bom motivo pra te ajudar a tentar convencer o conselho a libertá-lo.

Ele se mantém quieto, impassível. Então se apoia pra frente, estende o braço sobre a mesa e traça dedos sobre suas veias como se fossem suas linhas de chakra.

- Imagine, Tsunade. Imagine ter consciência de todo o seu poder concentrado sob sua pele. Imagine senti-lo, internamente, correndo e queimando, pedindo pra ser libertado. Imagine não poder exprimí-lo. Imagine estar preso dentro de si mesmo, não ter saída nenhuma, a não ser se conformar a não ser nada, quando um dia já foi tudo. Imagine que lhe arrancassem os braços e as pernas, e te colocassem sentado em uma cadeira pra ver o tempo passar. Você suportaria viver consigo mesmo?

Não queria, Tsunade não queria mesmo pensar assim, com _escárnio_, mas não pode evitar. Mas manteve seu tom leve.

- Eu sinto muito, Naruto. Mas é o que ele merece.

Seus punhos se fecham com a força que ele costumava usar pra conter a Kyuubi.

- Você está sozinho dessa vez.

E ele se retira com a agressividadade de quem sabe que perdeu.

E ela percebe que algo ainda mais drástico está pra acontecer.

O tique-taque da caneta continua por toda a noite.

* * *

><p>Se pouco, Sasuke poderia quase dizer que se sentira <em>assustado<em> com o olhar de Naruto naquele dia.

Não havia nada de vermelho, porém tampouco seu azul carregava a energia habitual. Se olhasse bem de perto, podia se confudir e dizer que aqueles olhos eram negros.

Podia dizer que não havia nada ali dentro.

Naruto fechara a porta e encontrara Sasuke saindo da cozinha, em mais uma de suas rotinas tão sem vida que adquirira nos últimos tempos. Normalmente, teria continuado indiferente, se não tivesse notado a mudança no loiro.

Naruto caminhava lenta, muito lentamente até ele. Preso em seus olhos, demorou a notar que suas mãos faziam selos de um jutsu na velocidade que um Hokage faria, embora delicados a ponto de despercebidos, tão rápidos e precisos que sem seu sharingan não podia acompanhá-los todos.

Era um jutsu de barreira, notou quando o ar lhe pareceu faltar. Podia não ter mais facilidade na leitura de chakra, mas algo tão enorme e monstruoso quanto o poder de Kyuubi no Youko trancafiado em um espaço tão pequeno não podia passar despercebido.

Sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke, Naruto pára a sua frente e retira os selos protetores em seus pulsos, cuidando, então, de retirar a barreira de chakra ali colocado por Tsunade.

Sasuke arregala os olhos quando nota suas intenções.

E nada fez ou disse quando sentiu Naruto libertar seu poder e senti-lo, finalmente, correr pelo seu corpo como água escorre por um rio há muito seco.

Espantado, olha as próprias mãos em uma euforia enlouquecida, sentindo o sangue lhe subir e queimar com uma adrenalina indescritível. _Respire_, dizia a si mesmo. _Respire_.

E o ar parecia entrar em seus pulmões com muito mais força e facilidade do que jamais fizera. Submergir do fundo do oceano e flutuar no mais alto céu, era o que sentia. Estava vivo.

Vivo.

Ergueu os olhos e encontrou o azul mais puro que já vira.

Mas o sorriso de Naruto não era absoluto. Era satisfeito, talvez. Era convicto. Mas também, tão triste que algo dentro de Sasuke se partiu e ele se viu diante do peso daquelas ações.

Com um olhar firme, Naruto ergue as mãos e as coloca ao lado de seus olhos, pronto pra tirar sua última algema. Libertar o sharingan.

Era tudo o que Sasuke queria.

Mas ele não _queria_.

Erguendo as mãos para segurar as de Naruto, Sasuke lhe impede.

- Não faça isso, Naruto. – o loiro lhe olha surpreso – Você não está pensando. Isso não é brincadeira. Se você me libertar, eu não sei o que posso fazer.

O olhar de Naruto suaviza, mas suas mãos continuam firmes. – Eu prometi, Sasuke. Prometi que tudo ficaria bem. E vai ficar. – seu sorriso deveria ser tranquilizador, mas não era.

- Naruto. – e aquilo lhe custava mais força do que jamais usara – Eu quase acabei com sua vida mais de uma vez. Não vou destruir o seu sonho aqui também.

Porque é claro, ambos sabiam o peso de uma traição vinda de um Hokage.

- Eu não me importo. – e o idiota era tão teimoso, que mesmo suas convicções estúpidas soavam como lógica sensata.

Sasuke teria respondido com raiva e frustração '_Mas eu me importo!_' se o outro tivesse lhe dado tempo pra isso.

Mas não. Naruto usou as mãos que tinha próximo ao seu rosto para segurá-lo e beijá-lo com mais força do que jamais fizera.

E Sasuke queria recusar. Queria lutar.

Nunca na vida tivera tanta boa intenção por outra pessoa, mas havia algo de tão desesperado naquele beijo... Tão frágil e forte, como se Sasuke fosse a única coisa que lhe restasse.

Como se, se Sasuke desaparecesse do nada, ele seria deixado como um corpo sem alma vagando a procura de algo perdido em um frio e escuro quarto abandonado.

Sasuke sentiu algo escorrer entre seus rostos, e não tinha certeza se aquelas lágrimas eram suas ou dele. Mas devolveu o beijo com o mesmo desespero, com a mesma força de encontrar algo resistente o suficiente para empurrar ambos pra frente e sem olhar pra trás.

Sentiu os dedos de Naruto contra os metais no canto de seus olhos, e dessa vez tinha certeza de que as lágrimas eram suas.

Porque aqueles atos eram muito, muito mais do que uma prova de amor. Eram um sacrifício mais absoluto do que jamais vira na vida. Eram partes importantes de Naruto que entravam em conflito, e ele tinha que escolher apenas por um. O resto estaria pra sempre perdido. Sua vida. Sua carreira. Sua honra.

Sasuke sabia que deveria lutar mais, tentar impedir o loiro de jogar tudo pro alto por algo que não valia a pena, mas suas próprias ambições e orgulho voltavam a tona.

Ele não era um shinobi qualquer. Não era um bichinho de estimação pra ser cuidado e alimentado, preso em uma coleira. Ele era um Uchiha. Era um gênio, um prodígio. Era uma ameaça.

Começava a sentir o sharingan submergir do fundo de seus laços de chakra e sabia que não havia mais volta.

Abraçava Naruto com mais força, eufórico, absoluto, feliz, céus, nunca se sentira tão completo, tão vivo.

Queria agradecer, queria falar, queria que Naruto soubesse o quanto lhe era grato, que sabia o que aquilo lhe custava, queria que Naruto entendesse.

Mas apenas lhe puxava, tocava lhe o corpo descontrolado, absorvia Naruto como se este fosse líquido, e Naruto devolvia, porque o seu desespero era muito mais que absoluto.

O jovem Hokage de nada tinha certeza, seus medos e receios eram maiores do que jamais foram, e precisava sentir Sasuke, ali, com ele, uma única certeza grande o suficiente pra esconder todos os seus temores.

Sentiu as peças de roupa caírem no chão sem saber como chegaram lá, mas aceitou o estranho calor do corpo de Sasuke de braços mais que abertos. Beijava-lhe os lábios, o rosto, o pescoço, e descia pela pálida pele sem ter noção de qualquer outro pensamento coerente em sua mente.

Sasuke não se lembrava de ter chegado ao quarto, mas sentiu a beira da cama bater nas costas de seus joelhos e caiu deitado, puxando Naruto consigo.

Enquanto sentia o outro mover o corpo com o seu, ativou o sharingan e viu as sombras vivas em todas as suas proporções. Viu mais do que o silencioso quarto carregado de respirações pesadas e palavras desconectas. Viu mais do que a pele de Naruto e o suor escorrendo delicadamente por ela. Viu o ar, viu o som, viu faíscas de chakra soltas pelo ambiente.

Acima de tudo, viu Naruto, quando este lhe beijava a testa ternamente.

Sorriu como há muito não fizera, e lá no fundo, foi completamente sincero quando pensamentos assustadoramente parecidos com 'Eu te amo' passaram pela sua cabeça segundos antes de adormecer.

* * *

><p>Como em tantas noites, Naruto observava Sasuke dormir.<p>

A partir daquela noite, passaria o resto de sua vida questionando se fizera o melhor. Suas morais, seus ideais, a confiança que Tsunade lhe dera, a força que conquistara... Tudo arriscado em um único instante.

Por uma única pessoa.

Olhando a expressão tranquila de Sasuke, tudo desaparecia e ele sorria, sabendo que não teria feito diferente em nenhum outro momento de sua vida.

Sempre fora Sasuke e sempre seria.

Trançava os fios negros entre seus dedos enquanto tentava não pensar em como seriam as coisas dali pra frente. Mas era inevitável.

Acabara de destruir sua carreira. Não havia mais volta, e os Conselho de Konoha não era nem mesmo próximo de tolerante.

Se já era condenado por existir, sabia que seus atos jamais seriam perdoados.

Konoha acabara pra ele.

E no fundo, achava que essa consciência ainda não se estabelecera totalmente em sua mente, visto que não conseguia sentir nem o pavor e nem o desespero que certamente sentiria se previsse esses acontecimentos.

Ao contrário, olhava para Sasuke e notava que eram ali que seus medos jaziam.

Sasuke estava livre.

Partiria assim que acordasse, e muito provavelmente nunca mais o veria de novo.

E isso doía.

Naruto certamente perderia o posto de Hokage. Talvez fosse até preso, e muito provavelmente perderia seus direitos como shinobi. E a única coisa que lhe incomodava era a perspectiva de nunca mais encontrar os olhos negros de Sasuke outra vez.

Tocando o local onde antes havia barreiras de metal travando o sharingan do sistema do Uchiha, Naruto nota quão relaxado Sasuke estava.

Mesmo com o chakra agora livre, não havia nada de alerta em seu sembrante, embora todo ninja durma sempre parcialmente acordado.

Se Naruto resolvesse lacrar novamente aqueles olhos, Sasuke muito provavelmente só notaria ao acordar. Mas ele estava tranquilo. Entregue.

Confiando na presença de Naruto ao seu lado como se isso fosse o necessário pra se sentir seguro.

Sentia algo apertar em seu peito ao pensar isso.

Viu Sasuke se remexer levemente e abrir os olhos de forma preguiçosa, sonolenta. Seus olhos negros piscaram levemente antes de descansar nos azuis de Naruto.

E o loiro lhe sorriu sem perceber, de forma tão suave e serena, que não parecia que uma tempestade estava prestes a cair sobre suas cabeças.

Sasuke não sorria com os lábios, e sim com os olhos, e pra Naruto, aquilo lhe valia muito mais.

Ergueu a mão pra traçar o rosto de Naruto silenciosamente, antes de erguer o rosto e lhe beijar calma e demoradamente. Naruto respondeu com ternura.

* * *

><p>A despedida foi sem uma palavra.<p>

Tomaram banho em silêncio, se vestiram em silêncio, comeram em silêncio e o sol começava a nascer quando chegou a hora de partir.

Naruto desfez os jutsus em torno da casa, e Sasuke apagou seu chakra para que ele não pudesse ser notado imediatamente.

Deixando pra trás uma casa vazia e caminhando quase despreocupados até a saída de Konoha, ninguém encontraram pelo caminho, e ninguém lhes notara.

Era o mundo e eles em algum lugar a parte.

Pararam frente um ao outro, e Naruto não pode evitar de lhe abraçar mais uma vez. De tentar prender ao menos alguma coisa de Sasuke consigo. Pensou em lhe perguntar pra onde iria primeiro, mas não havia porque, e nem mesmo era bom que soubesse. Pensou em lhe dizer pra se cuidar, pra tomar cuidado, mas era tão patético que lhe dada vontade de rir. Em vez disso, apenas lhe beijou.

Sasuke sentia Naruto se desmontar a cada segundo que passava. Os pensamentos pareciam entrar lentamente em sua cabeça, a proporção de tudo parecia mais concreta, e o futuro, mais assustador do que jamais fora. Achou que o loiro seria o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, mas ele nada disse.

Quebrando o beijo, encostaram suas testas e lhe olhando nos olhos, lhe perguntou.

- Você vai ficar bem?

Naruto sorri, calmo. A tempestade ainda não chegara a sua consciência e ele apenas assente.

- Adeus, Sasuke.

Se vira, esperando sentir o moreno partir.

Queria prolongar mais aquele momento, mas não sabia se teria coragem de soltar Sasuke mais uma vez.

Abriu os olhos.

E finalmente viu Konoha.

As ruas desertas, o céu clareando lentamente, a Torre onde passava tantas horas de seu dia, a Montanha com o rosto dos Hokages gravados, agora o seu próprio ali, observando a Vila por quem daria a vida...

Não seria perdoado. E francamente, nem merecia.

Passara a vida inteira achando que caminhava unicamente por seu sonho, e agora que o tinha, o jogara pelos ares com pouquíssima hesitação.

Por Konoha, daria sua vida. Daria qualquer coisa.

Menos Sasuke.

- Naruto...?

Se virou bruscamente. Perdido em pensamentos sobre Konoha, não notara que Sasuke ainda não partira.

Ele lhe olhava pensativamente, notando a hesitação e o medo em sua postura.

Sasuke dá um passo pra frente. Lhe estende a mão.

- Vem comigo?

Naruto arregala os olhos.

Sasuke pára a sua frente, tocando lhe o rosto e lhe olhando nos olhos.

- Naruto – começa – O que você fez, é muito mais do que um dia eu vou poder te pagar. E eu não tenho nada a te oferecer. – os olhos se suavizam – Mas eu posso te levar comigo. É tudo o que eu tenho.

Nos olhos de Sasuke, Naruto viu algo que nunca encontrara antes. Sempre houveram chamas, ele sabia. Por poder, por vingança, por desespero. Por mais apático que às vezes se mostrasse, Naruto sempre soubera que havia algo _turbulento_ demais ali dentro pra passar despercebido, e foi esse fogo, que uma vez quase destruíra sua vida. Foi esse fogo que os levara onde estavam agora.

E o que via agora, por mais intenso que fosse, era também brando. Tão sério e tão absoluto.

Era confiança. E devoção.

Algo que, talvez, apenas Itachi conquistara do menino que, quando criança, só queria se provar digno de orgulho.

- Eu sei que era o seu sonho, Naruto. E eu sei que era tudo o que você queria. Mas me diga... O que esse lugar ainda tem pra te ofecerer?

O jovem Hokage teria olhado pra trás se tivesse coragem. Teria visto o lugar que crescera, que amara e protegera. Teria visto que, como Hokage, nada era mais importante. Sacrifícios era mais do que aceitar a morte, e sim, entregar a vida. Abrir mão.

Soltar.

De alguma forma, desistir.

E os olhos de Sasuke, ali, eram fortes demais pra que ele se lembrasse disso tudo.

Sasuke deu alguns passos pra trás, se afastando.

Se quisesse ficar, era só dar as costas e dizes adeus.

Se quisesse ir, teria que dar esse um passo e ir com ele. Teria que reagir.

Sasuke estende a mão.

O mundo parecia rodar.

As suas costas, a Vila começava a despertar.

Fechando os olhos, nada parecia claro.

Não se lembraria exatamente como tudo acontecera dali alguns dias, mas embora sua mente divagasse, seu corpo não hesita.

Estende a mão.

Aceita.

Sasuke sorri.

E juntos, desaparecem no mundo.

* * *

><p>Do canto da sala, Kakashi observava a Quinta Hokage com o rosto escondido nas mãos.<p>

Ela nunca parecera mais velha, pensou distante.

E se suas reações podiam ser escondidas atrás de sua máscara de Anbu, Tsunade não tinha esse privilégio.

- Olhe pra mim quando falo com você, Tsunade – disse o Conselheiro rispidamente.

Lentamente, ela ergue a cabeça. Seus olhos opacos e a pele mais pálida que o normal.

Estava tão cansada que não tinha certeza se estava ainda consciente.

- O seu protegido se foi. – disse com veneno – Ele traiu Konoha. Jogou tudo pro alto por um criminoso, um filho da mãe que também não hesitou em abandonar a Vila a qual deveriam proteger. Todas as qualidades que você tão exageradamente inventou sobre o menino da Kyuubi desabaram, Tsunade. E agora? O que sobrou de sua devoção?

Tsunade se mantém em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, antes de, com uma voz cansada, reunir os últimos argumentos que conseguia encontrar.

- Ele ainda é Hokage. Seu desaparecimento não passou de 12 horas. Algo pode ter acontecido.

Talvez fosse mais fácil convencê-los se ela mesma acreditasse nisso.

Mas a casa em ordem, a ausência de chakra, a leve impressão de uma presença Uchiha pela manhã, e o desaparecimento de Naruto nada podia dizer senão o que todos sempre temeram.

Ele não teve coragem de dizer não a Sasuke.

- Claro, porque você pode esperar mais 12 horas até que seu rastro se torne ainda mais difícil de seguir e lhe dê a chance de nunca mais ser encontrado, não é?

Tsunade sempre soubera que Sasuke era a fraqueza de Naruto.

Mas quando lhe nomeara Sexto Hokage, tinha esperança de que o mundo a sua frente se abrisse a tal proporção, que o último Uchiha se tornasse uma cicatriz permanente em sua alma, mas que fosse apenas isso. Uma marca do passado.

Algo a ser deixado pra trás.

Mas então ele voltara, e tudo desabara em segundos.

- Não me interessa o quanto você goste daquele garoto, Tsunade. Nós nunca concordamos com sua escolha. E ele só provou que estávamos certos. Admitimos que ele fez muito pela Vila, mas seu tempo acabou. Ou você manda uma Equipe da Anbu atrás deles, para matá-los, como deveria ter feito há muito tempo, ou até mesmo o seu posto como Quinta lhe vai ser retirado.

E se retira deixando pra trás um tenso silêncio de quem espera uma condenação.

Suspirando pesadamente, Tsunade se levanta.

- Obito.

Kakashi responde a seu nome de Anbu e pára frente a sua lider.

- Arrume um grupo de cinco anbus confiáveis e vá atrás dos dois. Traga Naruto de volta. Mate Sasuke.

A sentença de morte fora pronunciada.

Kakashi assente e se retira.

Cinco Anbus confiáveis.

Eram essas as palavras e todos os seus significados.

* * *

><p>Só depois de muitas horas, quando tinha certeza de que nada veria, é que Naruto criou coragem pra olhar pra trás.<p>

E de fato, seu passado se escondia atrás de um vasto oceano verde de florestas e campos, tão longe de onde estavam agora.

Era como um quadro mal pintado, posto frente a seus olhos para lhe enganar e lhe dar a ilusão de que ninguém jamais lhe alcançaria.

Que agora eram apenas os dois.

Naruto e Sasuke.

Sasuke se postava atrás dele, tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço, e assim se mantém, lhe dando alguns segundos para contemplar a poderosa barreira que acabavam de cruzar.

Quando o tempo se esgota, ele coloca uma mão em sua cintura e dá uma leve pressão, dizendo _'Vamos'_ suavemente em seu ouvido.

Naruto assente e eles voltam a correr o caminho para o mais longe possível.

A primeira vez que os alcançaram, foi cerca de uma semana depois.

Naruto notou uma presença bem antes de decidirem atacar, e Sasuke ativou o Sharingan antes que tivesse tempo de fazer algo. As três primeiras tentativas foram fáceis de despistar, mas da quarta em diante as coisas começaram a complicar.

Notaram que as máscaras eram trocadas constantemente, impedindo um fácil reconhecimento.

Mas alguns dos jutsus eram óbvios demais para serem confundidos, e não parecia que seus usuários estavam tentando se esconder.

Neji era um dos sub-capitães. Shikamaru, o estrategista. Lee e Kiba também estavam no grupo.

Toda vez que se via frente a um máscarado da Anbu, Naruto rezava que não fosse nenhum deles.

Algumas lutas se estendiam por horas, como se nenhum de seus participantes quisessem, de fato, terminá-la. Golpes letais nunca eram desferidos, e embora houvessem deixado ferimentos graves, Naruto sempre olhava pra trás pra ter certeza de que se encontrariam novamente antes de desaparecer no ar.

Então o número começou a aumentar.

E Naruto tinha certeza de que algo havia acontecido, porque nenhum de seus novos adversários era alguém próximo.

Certa vez, um deles conseguiu encostar o ex-Hokage contra uma parede, katana contra seu pescoço, e ter audácia de sussurrar contra seu rosto.

- Eu _sempre_ quis fazer isso, Hokage-sama...

Antes de Sasuke lhe arrancar a cabeça por trás.

Naruto caiu no chão. Sasuke precisou lhe dar um tempo antes de prosseguirem viagem.

E ver, a alguns metros, o rosto escondido pelo máscara de Anbu, um Shinobi de Konoha morto por sua causa, era mais do que perder o chão ou ver o céu cair.

Era desmoronar por dentro.

Por que tudo estava tão errado, que ele já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

Foi a primeira vez que mataram um de seus próprios.

Mas estava longe demais de ser o último.

Depois de um tempo, ele conseguiria enganar a própria consciência e dizer a si mesmo que não, não havia problema. Que não fazia diferença de onde vieram seus inimigos, por que ele mesmo não pertencia mais a lugar algum. Ás vezes, conseguia eliminar um adversário, sem enxergar a máscara familiar, ou a bandana e seu simbolo, limpar a katana e seguir em frente sem olhar pra trás.

Mas seus sonhos eram cheios de sombras indefinidas que lhe rodeavam, máscaras manchadas de sangue espalhadas por todos os lados, um céu vermelho, um mar vermelho, um campo vermelho, e ele sempre estava completamente sozinho.

Nessas horas, ouvia um 'Acorde, Naruto', e abria os olhos pra se encontrar desnorteado, confuso e sem fôlego, Sasuke com os braços envolvidos em torno de seu corpo, e sua respiração se misturando com a sua.

Ás vezes Naruto chorava. Ás vezes apenas se aproximava e abraçava Sasuke com força. Ás vezes beijava Sasuke com o desespero de quem pede ajuda pra _esquecer_. Ás vezes se retirava e ficava sozinho.

Ás vezes nem mesmo ele conseguia fugir de si mesmo.

Nesses dias, pensava demais.

Em tudo o que fizera em sua vida, em tudo o que conquistara, e em tudo que jogara fora.

Nunca se perguntava se valia a pena, ou se se arrependia.

Especialmente porque, _sabia_, se tivesse que fazer essa escolha de novo, faria tudo igual.

Não porque era fraco. Mas porque Sasuke era tudo o que sempre existira.

E quando Sasuke finalmente se juntava a ele, Naruto lhe sorria e dizia que estava tudo bem.

Por que sim. Estava no lugar certo.

E talvez fosse suficiente.

* * *

><p>"É hora de acabar com isso."<p>

Foram as palavras desoladas que Tsunade lhe dissera quietamente em sua última reunião com a Quinta Hokage.

Em mais de um ano se estendia as lutas aleatórias que tinha com seus dois ex-alunos, em uma brincadeira de esconder e fugir que não acabava nunca.

E agora, recebia ordens superiores para acabar com tudo de uma vez.

Sua alma era o silêncio incompreensível de uma tempestade, um filme mudo de ação que não entende de fato seus próprios sentimentos.

Levava consigo Neji, Shikamaru e Sai. E levava mais dois shinobis sem rosto. Sem nome.

Encontrar os dois garotos dessa vez foi mais fácil do que pensara.

Ou talvez apenas tivesse esperança de que estivessem particularmente mais alertas dessa vez.

Não estavam.

Sasuke estava tenso.

Naruto estava cansado.

Sasuke parecia tentar encontrar forças de todos os lugares para lutar pelos dois.

Naruto parecia um sonâmbulo que reagia mecanicamente a luta a sua volta.

Kakashi olhava pra trás, e tentava entender como fora que chegaram a esse ponto.

Quando foi que o energético Sexto Hokage sucumbira a uma obsessão que o contaminava há mais de uma década. Quando foi que o reservado sobrevivente Uchiha permitira que outra pessoa além de Itachi entrasse em sua alma e dela tomasse parte.

E quando foi que aquele persistente elo que os unia se tornara uma maldição.

Três dias depois, de volta a Konoha, contava a Tsunade do pequeno deslize do opaco ex-Hokage, de quando as feras monocromáticas de Sai lhe atingiram, de quando caiu de joelhos no campo já manchado de sangue, de Neji a sua frente, acertando-lhe a katana e rasgando seu pescoço como tecido velho e podre. Contou dos olhos de Sasuke, tão desmedidos em sua fúria e desespero, que caira pateticamente em sua armadilha, sendo pego no jutsu de Shikamaru e destruído pelo seu Raikiri. Contara que do corpo do Uchiha, não restara quase nada. Apenas algo tão disforme quanto sua própria alma.

Tsunade observava e tocava os fios loiros do corpo sem vida a sua frente, examinando delicadamente cada traço de sua pele, de seu chakra.

Quase ausente de seu próprio corpo, assente para Kakashi e lhe dispensa.

"Bom trabalho, Obito".

* * *

><p>A morte dos dois garotos foi anunciada com grande alvoroço. Pessoas comemorando abertamente, pessoas disfarçando sua tristeza, pessoas claramente revoltadas, pessoas em silêncio conteplando o que se passara.<p>

Nenhum deles nunca mais foram os mesmos.

Até anos depois, Kakashi costumava se sentar no campo onde treinara Naruto, uma folha na mão, soltá-la no vento e ver até onde a brisa lhe levava antes de cair.

Ela flutuava e rodava livre, como se aproveitando despreocupadamente sua breve liberdade.

Era levada embora como se nunca tivera raízes em uma árvore de verdade.

As vezes era destruída lá na frente, pelo mar, pela terra, por animais. Ás vezes sumia no mundo para nunca mais ser encontrada. Ás vezes desaparecia para sempre. Mas não importava.

Tivera seus instantes de liberdade, e lhe parecia suficiente.

Nunca, em nenhum dia de sua vida, esquecera de lembrar dos dois garotos.

* * *

><p>E longe, muito longe, Naruto via o vento trazer-lhe uma folha, pousando-a suavemente em sua mão.<p>

Notava a fragilidade de sua textura, e sua força de chegar até aqui. Ela lhe trazia memórias de um lugar que não sabia bem se queria lembrar.

"_Eu não quero nunca mais ter que olhar pra vocês dois"_, fora o que Kakashi dissera antes de partir.

Se lembrava vagamente de Neji erguendo a katana para matá-lo, se lembrava de não ter mais forças para se defender. Naquele instante, desistira de tudo. Estava pronto pra morrer, e sabia disso. Mas ao invés de sentir o impacto da katana contra seu corpo, vira, perplexo, o Hyuuga se virar abrutamente e acertar o Anbu que trabalhava em sua própria equipe. Viu Kakashi e Shikamaru mascarar correntes sanguíneas, destruir todos os laços de chakra possíveis, viu-os retirar qualquer vestígio de quem realmente fora aquela pessoa, e os vira prepararem o corpo para formar um genjutsu forte o suficiente pra enganar uma Vila inteira. Algo capaz de enganar o conselho. Mas não capaz de enganar a Hokage.

Nenhum dos outros dissera uma só palavra ao partir. Apenas um olhar. Vago, distante. Como se tentando se convencer de que seu Hokage já estava morto. Que eles o mataram.

Um shinobi de Konoha se sacrifica pelo seu Hokage, aprendera quando gennin.

Esse fora o sacrifício de seus amigos.

Por todos os dias que ainda lhe restava, se perguntaria como teria sido sua vida se nunca tivesse conhecido Sasuke. Sabia que seria mais vazia e sem razões de existir do que seria capaz de suportar. Se perguntava o que teria acontecido se tivesse deixado Sasuke ir, logo no começo, sem lutar por ele e sem nada fazer. Não teria sobrevivido com sua própria consciência. Se perguntava o que teria acontecido se não tivesse aceitado a mão que Sasuke lhe ofereceu.

Teriam lhe perdoado? Conseguiria forjar provas, como Kakashi acabara de fazer, e fingir que Sasuke fugira por conta própria?

Ainda seria Hokage?

E quando alguma coisa parecida com arrependimento lhe corria a mente, sentia os braços de Sasuke lhe abraçando por trás, lhe fazendo dispersar qualquer que fossem os pensamentos negros em sua mente.

Talvez pudesse ter perdido tudo, talvez nunca mais tivesse nada.

Mas tinha Sasuke.

Podia ser só uma pequena e enfraquecida luz piscando em sua vida, mas quando se vive sob as sombras por tanto tempo, ela é tudo o que poderia precisar.

Sem os holofotes do título de Hokage. Sem todo o colorido que seus amigos pintavam sua vida.

E quando Sasuke lhe pegava a mão e lhe puxava para que continuassem o caminho, juntos, conseguia, sim, acreditar que era tudo o que precisava.

Se se concentrasse suficiente, podia acreditar que era suficiente.

E livre, leve e sem rumo, a pequena e frágil folha continuava seu caminho...

- end -

Reviews? =P


End file.
